


A Case Of Love - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Case Fic, M/M, On a hunt, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Sam and Dean find, what they think, may be a vengeful spirit. A young gay man killed himself years in the past and each year, at the same hotel, someone else commits suicide. But, the case becomes more complex when the reasons behind the suicide become clear. What if you know who your soulmate is... but you don't admit it to yourself?





	A Case Of Love - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/gifts).



> My artwork for [twoboys2love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love)'s story.

First in a slew of artposts coming to this theatre in the next few weeks (until about Mid-November). Made for **["A Case Of Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325033)** written by the wonderful [twoboys2love](https://twoboys2love.livejournal.com) for [Wincest Big Bang 2018](https://wincestbigbang.livejournal.com)

_Note: Chapter header for Part 3 will be added later - I just want to post it now!_

** Cover **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/42/fdD70CeW_o.jpg)

 

** Headers **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/2f/v1cmbUhR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8b/13/nn6WapVm_o.jpg)

****

Notes   


_story:_ Don't want to spoil it for you, but I really really loved it! Our favorite pair of brothers is written in wonderful way, and even if you didn't like certain characters on the show, you'll definitely love their versions in this one here. Go check it out, and don't forget to leave some love for my author!

_images:_ I really have to give a shoutout to the resident queen of SPN screencaps, [raloria](https://raloria.livejournal.com). Without her gorgeous caps, this set wouldn't have come together at all. All the pics of Sam and Dean you see here are from her, even the ones used in the still elusive chapter header 3 ;) Anything else, like the backgrounds, or the pics of David Haydn-Jones and Adam Fergus, were found via ye olde Google Image Search.

_fonts:_

Title: [Bucharest](https://www.dafont.com/bucharest.font)  
Names: [Tropical Forest](https://www.dafont.com/tropical-forest.font)


End file.
